do_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Subject Green
Test Subject Green is a puzzle-platform game released May 10,2011. The game is the sequel to Test Subject Blue released on March 2nd of the same year. Gameplay is similar to its predecessor, except Xeno Industries is attacked by Doctor Nastidious, who manages to escape with the scientist's enzyme, Blue. This game, along with all the currently released installments of theTest Subject series, were made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16th 2013. Controls Adobe Flash Left and right arrow keys - Move Up arrow key - Jump Down arrow - Duck Space bar - Fire enzyme bullet Nitrome Touchy * D-pad - Move * Button one - Jump * Button two - Shoot Levels Test Subject Green has 30 levels, 5 more than its predecessor. Four are set in the Professor's lab at Xeno Industries, while 26 are set in Dr. Nastidious' Lab. Enemies * Crawling green enzymes - Green enzymes which crawl on the ground. * Monkey green enzymes - Green enzymes that have the ability to propel themselves up and move on the ceiling. * Mimic green enzymes - Green enzymes that change their appearance from a blob to something that looks like Blue. This transformation copies Blue's movements except for standing still. Also, when Blue fires, some time later the mimic green enzyme fires in the same place Blue did. Hazards * Mines - Mines explode on contact. * Lasers - Lasers kill the player if the beam is touched. Previews Nitrome has said that the game went into production right after Test Subject Blue. From the trailer released on April 20, 2011, Blue is the hero and green enzymes are the enemy. A sequel is currently on development, officially known as Test Subject Complete. April 7th, 2011 On April 7th, Nitrome released the below image in a blog post telling fans that Test Subject Green was in development. April 20th, 2011 Nitrome released a 58 second Trailer of Test Subject Green, revealing new features, the storyline, and enemies. May 6th, 2011 On May 6th (four days before the release), Nitrome hinted that they would be releasing a new game the next week. That game was Test Subject Green. Glitches * In level two, if Blue were to be killed by the monkey green enzyme, it would randomly start moving in between different areas between teleporters while not going through the teleporters at all. It would also become impossible fro the player to destroy the enzyme or the green enzyme destroying Blue. Later, a blog post reported that the glitch had been fixed. * On level eleven, if Blue died in a certain scenario, they could be trapped with no way out. This glitch was later reported fixed. * In level fifteen, if Blue jumps on a certain teleporter right above a laser, he will sometimes die, as if he landed on the laser instead of going through the teleporter to the one above it. (See image below.) * In level twenty, on occasion Blue reaches the end and collects the food (as meant to), gets sucked up the tube (also as meant), but the level does not end and the timer continues. * Sometimes, when Blue is killed and is sent back to his nearest checkpoint, he can do a super-jump by rapidly pressing jump and shoot at the same time while invincible, which may shoot Blue off of the screen, forcing the player to restart the level. * It is possible to get to the other side of a teleporter if right and left keys are pressed steadily and fast if Blue remains in the middle of a teleporter. * If the player holds down the shoot button and the up button, right as Blue is spawning, Blue will rocket upwards in the air. Also holding down the left or right keys can adjust flight direction. Awards Test Subject Green was featured in one episode of Free Indie Rapid Fire. Nitrome Touchy version Test Subject Green was made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16 2013. Trivia * This game, and the other games in the series, are both influenced by the Portal series of games. * In the pre load for the game, a green enzyme (possibly Green) is dreaming of beating Blue up with a rolling pin. * Level 4 returns in Test Subject Arena as a playable stage, only this time, it is not tipped over.